Cat's Story: From beginning to the end
by Blizzard100
Summary: Cat's life is like a normal teenagers life. But there one thing she like someone who she also hate. If she got that problem she goes to Tori. But what she dont no is that Tori love her more than a friend. Rated T. Cat/Jade Tori/Cat. Dont like the couples? Dont read!
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Story: From beginning to the end

Authors note: I do not own Victorius only this story. And this is my First fic ever. And sorry if my English is bad. Im from the Netherlands. And i try my best.

Cats POV

When the alarm ring off i was awake, and sa ton my bed. I sigh. A new week on Hollywood Arts. I think. When i stood up i went to bathroom take a short shower brushed my teeth and dress up. I dress a white-pink jeans, and a red shirt with a pink heart in it. I was going downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for me. I went down to the stairs, and i smell pancakes, bacon and eggs and toast. Then i saw my mom making breakfast. ''Goodmorning sweetheart.'' She say. ''Goodmorning mom'' I gave her a kiss on the cheek.''For who is that breakfast?'' I ask her. ''For you.'' She answerd. I was confused. My mom never make breakfast for me. But i didn't say nothing, because i'm not in a mood of long story's today. So I eat without saying a word. I Finish breakfast and tell my mom im going to school. I give her a quick kiss and the cheek and went to the door. I Said one time ''Bye!'' and closed the door behind me. I walked always alone to school. Alone. With nobody. Yeah sometimes i feel lonely. But its okay. It was just 5-10 minutes walking. I walked true the door of the school and saw Tori by her locker. She saw me and waved. I waved back. She walked to me.''Hi Cat.'' She said. ''Ow, hi Tori.'' I said happily and bubbily.'' How was your weekend?. ''She ask.''Well ok.'' I answerd. ''And that from you?'' I asked normally. '' It was great!'' she said excited. Then she told in a story what she has done this weekend. Like i told you, im not in a mood of long story's today. So i just stared in hear eyes.I dind't even now what she was telling me, the only thing i was hearing was:''Blabalblah Bladiebalblah.'' When she finished her story i was stil daydreaming. So snipe her f inger at my face. ''Earth to Cat. Are you there?'' Tori Asked. ''Ow, yeah im here.'' I said with my cute-face. The bell rings. ''Cat are you coming?'' Tori asked. 'Kay 'Kay.'' I Said. Tori was my best friend. Not more than that. I can always come to her if i had problems. We went into Sikowitz's classroom. I saw Jade, André, Robbie, Rex and other. ( Beck not, he is in Canada ). Jade walk to me and put a piece of paper in my hand. I read the paper and stood: Go after the class to the janitors closet. I want to speak to you something realy important.

When class was over i walked to the janitor's closet, like Jade said. Okay write. When i was in janitor's closet a moment later Jade come. ''Hi Jade! What do you want to talk about?'' I asked cute. I wanted to ask you out for a sleepover with Tori.'' Calls she that important?! ''Yeah, why not?'' I answerd. ''Oke. Come this night at 7.30 Pm to my house alright?'' '' 'Kay 'Kay'' I said

End Chapter one. Review. Next chapter will be in one week time updated. Thanks! Bye! In Dutch: Eind Hoofdstuk één. Laat een reactie achter. Volgende hoofdstuk wordt in 1 week tijd upgedate. Doei!


	2. Jade's Sleepover: part 1

**Cat's Story: From beginning to the end. Chp.2: The Sleepover. I Do Not own Victorius. And sorry if the previous chapter was bad and my English too.**

**Enjoy.**

Nobodies POV ( I'm bad in somebody's POV )

Cat is still confused why Jade ask her for that sleepover. Did she found it sad, that she was always lonely. Or did she thought she was to crazy, and invite her for making her normal by taking a normal sleepover? Na. Cat thought. She did now Jade's sleepover are always. You ill' say bad. But it's a nightmare! All of her sleepover are nightmares. And then I mean. A NIGHTMARE!

Flashback:

''Cat, truth or dare?'' Jade asked Cat. ''Dare.'' Cat answered. Jade got a evil grin on her face. ''Okay I dare you to…'' Cat laughed happily and bubblely. ''I dare you to watch 2 hours non-stop wit Tori and me… THE AMERICAN HORROR STORY!'' Cats laugher stopped immediately when she heard the word ''Horror''. ''Uhh… I think I'm gonna go to sleep.'' Cat lied. '' No Cat you dared that you will watch the movie with us.'' Jade said. Cat have no choice. She watched 2 hours The American Horror Story. Cat was terrorified. She had three weeks long nightmares about vampires and monsters. Pour Cat…

_**End Flashback**_

I Hope it wouldn't be so wourse. God I hope! Cat tough.

After school at Cat's House around 17.30 ( Sorry I using Europian Time. Its 5.30 PM. I Think ) Cat is looking for what to dress. I decide to wear a hip glitter-pajama with Rainbowcolors. I wear it never. Now im gonna show it to my friends. Friends? Jade? Okay. She is a friend. Before she was my best friend. Before Beck move in her. On that moment Jade was always busy with Beck. But now he went Beck do Canada. And now Jade spent more time with her friends. Inclusive Tori Vega. But not so much. Jade was being more happier when she spend more time with her friends. But Cat was ready for Jade's Sleepover. Maybe I have to bring some bibble for the sleepover. Cat thought.

Tori's House

Tori was wearing Grey-Green Pajama's . She doesn't do something special for the sleepover. Only bring some dvd's, Girl Teen Magazines. And a game for the Wii. Just Dance 4 ( Inclusive: Gangnam Style by Psy. ) She knowed that Cat and Jade loved the dance. So she buyed it special for Cat and Jade. And she hopes she got a nice time at Jade's.

Jade's House 6.50

I cant wait for the sleepover. Jade thought. Also for the special surprise. Jade grined evilly. I cant wait to see the faces of those girls. Jade thought. She was also ready for the sleepover. She had al things ready like soda. Chips. French Fries, ( Little bit of alcohol ) DVDS, Pillow's Extra Covers. And other things.

It was 18.00 ( 6.00 PM ) A moment later she heard the doorbell rings. ''Lets Get this party started '' Jade said?

**What is Jades surprise? Will they go to far with all that alcohol? See that in the next chapter. THIS week updated.**

**Pleas Review. This was Chapter 2: The sleepover part 1. Pleas Review I don't matter if is a positive or negative review I can learn about that. Thanks. See ya later alligator**!


End file.
